


cooling off ...or not

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: phanweek 2015 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold showers may generally be the worst thing in existence, but a cool shower turns out to be just what Dan and Phil need to wash off the heat and sweat from moving, and to help them break in their new flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooling off ...or not

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fill for the nsfw prompt for the sixth day of phanweek, shower sex! it’s also the one i was most worried about, but i think it’s turned out okay?
> 
> also available on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/133624519627/cooling-off-or-not-summary-cold-showers-may)

Dan moves the final box from the hall into his new bedroom, then follows a distant groaning downstairs to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt as he does so.

‘It’s too _hot_ ,’ Dan hears when he can finally pick out the words.

‘You’ve been saying that for literally hours, Phil, I can’t believe you’re lying on the bathroom floor moaning about it to yourself,’ Dan says as he enters the room. He almost laughs when he sees Phil, splayed out on the floor in just his boxers, then realises what a good idea it is. 

‘Like you’re not thinking the exact same thing. I can see those curls peeking through, Howell,’ Phil teases. ‘I’m sure it was never this hot in Manchester,’ he goes on. ‘It’s the bloody South, that’s what it is.’

‘Hey, don’t blame us, Wokingham was never this bad either,’ Dan insists, taking his shorts off and trying to find space to settle next to Phil. ‘It’s the city, all the buildings reflecting the heat or something.’

‘Bloody London,’ Phil grumbles, spreads his limbs out further when he realises what Dan is attempting. ‘No, no space!’

Dan has to admit that Phil’s right, even if he does manage to lie on the bathroom floor he’ll be too close to Phil for whatever cooling effect the tiles have to be worth it. He doesn’t necessarily have to admit that, though. ‘Well, what do you suggest I do?’ 

‘Lie in the bath,’ Phil proposes, and Dan has to admit that’s a pretty good idea. He clambers in, shuddering a little at the first cool touch, but leans back and sighs in satisfaction as he gets used to it. This heat would make even an ice bath welcome.

‘We should probably unpack,’ Dan says reluctantly after a minute or so of staring up at the shower head.

‘Probably,’ Phil agrees, leaving it at that.

‘And go food shopping,’ Dan adds.

‘Pizza?’ Phil suggests instead.

Dan thinks about pointing out that they need to have two meals still today, and that they’ll certainly regret it if they don’t get food by tomorrow morning, but leaves it in favour of a more important thought. ‘Hey, Phil, how do you feel about cold showers?’

‘...Is that a threat?’ Phil says after a moment, sounding confused.

‘Okay, cool showers then,’ Dan modifies, pushing himself to stand. Now that he can see Phil, his frowning confusion is a little hilarious. Dan drops his boxers, aware of Phil’s eyes trailing up and down his body, smiling to himself a little as Phil licks his lips. Yeah, he’s still got it. 

Dan throws his boxers onto Phil’s chest, grinning when his aim is spot on for once. He turns away from Phil, stretches up to take the shower head in hand and bending over slightly more than necessary to fiddle with the controls.

‘Too hot,’ Phil moans again, sounding more frustrated than ever, and Dan smirks. 

It takes Dan a moment longer than he might like to admit to figure out how their new shower works, but eventually cool water is pouring out of the shower head in his hand. He catches some in his palm before turning the water off again and mounting the shower head properly again.

‘Got the idea yet?’ Dan asks playfully, turning to flick the water in his hand onto Phil’s chest.

Phil had pushed up onto his elbows to watch what Dan was going, drops back in surprise at the cold contact. ‘I have now,’ he grins, standing to strip completely. ‘This is why I love you, you know. So smart.’

‘Shut up,’ Dan huffs, but he can feel himself blushing as he turns away to put the shower on again, and possibly also to hide his smile.

The cool water feels like heaven against his overheated skin, and Dan actually moans in relief. Not only does the water counteract London’s pressing, humid heat, it’s also working wonders on the sore muscles Dan’s gained from moving heavy boxes for hours, _and_ is washing away his disgusting sweat. Cold showers are definitely underrated. 

‘My turn,’ Phil says pointedly, but Dan just ignores him to duck his head under the spray, moaning again when the water penetrates the sweaty mop atop his scalp.

‘My turn,’ Phil repeats, more insistently, tapping Dan on the shoulder.

Dan graciously moves out of the way to give Phil his turn under the water, not wanting to risk a shoving match in such dangerous environments. He knows how these things escalate with Phil.

‘Good, isn’t it?’ he grins when Phil lets out a frankly obscene moan.

‘So good,’ Phil replies, voice low. 

Dan knows that tone well, the swell of arousal it brings an almost Pavlovian response by now. He pushes forward to join Phil under the spray, pleased when it does turn out to be possible. 

‘Hi,’ Dan grins at Phil, leans in for what he intends to be a quick kiss. Phil seems to have other ideas, nipping on Dan’s bottom lip to make him moan, sweeping in to deepen the kiss when his mouth drops open. ‘Hi,’ Dan repeats when Phil finally pulls away, voice deeper.

‘You know, we haven’t broken the flat in yet,’ Phil says thoughtfully, carding his hand through Dan’s wet hair and squeezing lightly where his other hand rests on Dan’s arse.

Dan gasps, lets it shudder into a laugh. ‘And you want the bathroom to be the first place we do?’ he asks.

‘It certainly would be memorable,’ Phil points out, fingers creeping towards the crack of Dan’s arse.

‘You’re not fucking me in the shower,’ Dan says firmly. ‘We both know that would only end in tears, and we don’t have anything in here anyway.’ He rolls his eyes when Phil’s face falls, ‘Oh come on, I only denied you one thing. Some imagination you’ve got,’ he teases, laughs a little as Phil’s face brightens again.

‘Can I blow you?’ Phil asks eagerly, leans in to kiss Dan persuasively before he can answer. As if Dan needs persuading.

‘If you think you can avoid drowning,’ Dan replies when Phil pulls away, starts kissing down his neck. 

‘I’d rather drown than suffer in this heat,’ Phil grumbles into Dan’s shoulder, and Dan giggles at his melodrama.

‘I thought I was the dramatic one,’ Dan teases, holding out a hand to steady Phil as he folds to his knees.

Phil wraps a hand around the base of Dan’s cock in lieu of a reply, takes him in deep straight off, sucking firmly.

‘Fuck,’ Dan bites out, hips stuttering forwards before he reins himself in and apologises. He reaches back to turn the water temperature up a little, the chill becoming a unpleasant now they’ve both cooled down, pleased and more than a little shocked when he remembers the direction correctly. 

Phil lets out a pleased hum when he registers the temperature change, reaches down to take Dan’s balls in his hand. Dan moans his appreciation, throwing his head back, surprised when he catches sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. 

‘Fuck, Phil,’ Dan gasps out. ‘I can see us in the mirror, shit,’ he curses, staring at the new perspective as he rests a hand on the back of Phil’s head. Phil hums in interest and pulls off to look.

‘You can barely see me,’ Phil says thoughtfully, jacking Dan off lazily. He sounds a little disappointed, Dan thinks.

‘Just your mouth on my cock,’ Dan replies, equally thoughtful, carding his fingers through Phil’s hair as he continues to stare at the mirror.

‘This could be hot,’ Phil announces, like Dan hadn’t realised that already. Dan rolls his eyes, but thankfully that seems to be all Phil has to say on the matter at the moment, as he promptly goes back to sucking Dan’s cock, licking messily around the head.

Dan takes his gaze from the mirror to watch Phil in front of him, maintaining eye contact as much as possible as Phil lays a series of kisses down his dick, nuzzles briefly at his balls, before pulling up to lap gently across the tip again. He moans as Phil sinks back down on his cock oh so slowly, staring him directly in the eyes the same time.

‘Fuck, Phil,’ Dan gasps, tips his head back partly in pleasure, partly to escape the unbearable hotness of Phil’s satisfied gaze. He looks down quickly to avoid getting water in his eyes, instead looking to the mirror again. Phil’s got his eyes closed now, though that doesn’t seem to make his expression any less satisfied. He’s bobbing his mouth steadily up and down Dan’s length as he works his hand on the base, the perfect rhythm and pressure that Dan loves.

‘Phil,’ Dan gasps out, tightening his hand in Phil’s hair, suddenly close. He’s not sure exactly what’s so hot about their reflection, the fact that all you can see of Phil is what he’s doing to Dan, but he definitely knows that he likes it. Phil hums to indicate that he’s received the message, and Dan’s thighs clench at the vibration. 

Phil takes his free hand from Dan’s arse, runs a slick finger between his cheeks to press against his hole just lightly, and that’s it, Dan’s gone. He closes his eyes as his orgasm rolls through him, trying to hold back from pushing into Phil’s mouth without warning, though he knows Phil sometimes likes it. Dan’s legs give out as his orgasm peters out, something he should know to predict by now, and he grabs Phil’s shoulder to lower himself to the ground relatively gently. 

‘Fuck,’ he repeats quietly.

‘Good?’ Phil asks.

‘No need to look so smug,’ Dan says, knowing exactly what Phil’s expression will be without having to open his eyes.

He feels Phil shrug under his hand, opens his eyes to see the exact expression he’d expected. ‘I’m the blowjob king,’ Phil announces.

Dan rolls his eyes, but can’t bring himself to deny it. ‘Sure,’ he replies, deliberately heavy on the sarcasm, leans in for a kiss to stop Phil talking.

Phil gasps against Dan’s lips when Dan reaches down to take his cock in hand, gasps again as Dan twists his grip the way he knows Phil likes. Dan can’t manoeuver to get his mouth on Phil from here, compensates by kissing him deeply, licking into his mouth, before pulling back to bite along to the sensitive spot at the back of his jawline. He starts to suck a mark there, sinking his teeth in lightly as he twists his grip again, and that does it for Phil, as he comes with a gasp.

Phil’s hips rock up into Dan’s hand freely as Dan coaxes him through it, continues working on the mark on his jaw even as Phil comes down, pushing Dan’s hand away weakly when the stimulation becomes too much. They sit in the bottom of the bath for a long moment, water pooling around them and still pouring from the shower head above them, before Phil speaks.

‘You know what,’ Phil says slowly.

‘What?’ Dan asks.

‘I think we need a shower.’


End file.
